Yoko (Evil Verse)
Overview Evil Verse Yoko was spawned from an alternate dimension formed during the epic battle between Yoko, Marq, Danno, and Evo. But her history was briefly explained by her when she was interrogated by all 4 of them. Evil Verse Yoko comes from the Evil Verse and is wanted there. She managed to kill most of the people on "The List" except Marq, and Evo. This resulted in a full mass invasion of the main Universe and was repelled successfully by the work of Yoko, Yoko (Evil Verse) , Marq, Grif, Girf, Grif (Evil Verse) , and Evo. After the battle Yoko and Yoko (Evil Verse) became best friends and started living together. History Yoko (Evil Verse) has a very dark past and rarely ever wants to talk about it. Yoko was away from the village looking for gunmen to shoot down, but as she looked at the damage that has been done to her home, she swore a vengeance to the man responsible for this act. After searching years and years she made conflicts with the Evil Verse versions of Marq, Evo, etc. She made up "The List" and killed everyone but those 2. This resulted in her being the Most Wanted person ever to live in Evil Verse. But she managed to evade them by entering a portal into the Main universe, resulting in her meeting Yoko, Marq, Evo, Danno, etc. She soon went along with Yoko on Ops to complete , but after revealing the amount of people they've killed Marq and Ellora became enraged and fought them both. Yoko soon gave up in the middle of the fight and started realizing everything she's done in the past, resulting in her stabbing and severely wounding Yoko. She then regretted doing so and went back to Evil Verse to turn herself in, thus saving Yoko from dying in the Main universe. But this made her feel the guilt of the amount of deaths she was responsible for, the guilt took her over and she decided to kill herself. Her corpse was left in Evil Verse after they realized that Yoko did it to save her Main Universe Counterpart. She was then revived by Church due to his cloning machine. When the whole adventure group was forced into a survival games match by "Deus Ex Machina", she and her Primeverse counterpart were kidnapped by Kamina, who apparently was alive. Kamina then stabbbed Yoko with his Katana, resulting in her death. She was then revived when Yoko "killed" Deus Ex Machina. After having a considerately long time away from her real Universe, Yoko decided to bring both Grif (Evil) and Girf (Evil) back to they can set things straight. She will be contacted in the future if she is needed. When Yoko finally returned to primeverse, she attempted to warn Marq and Septem about Deus's control over Yoko. She was too late and Deus began the assault of UCR HQ. As a result, Yoko (Evil Verse) and Yuno were killed by Deus Ex Machina. Specialty/Skills Exactly the same as Yoko Relationships *Evo - They are good friends and have fought once before. *Yoko - Her best friend and she lives with her. Occasionally when they're bored they make out. But not really often so they won't make such a spectacle. *Yuno Gasai - Has had a relationship with her in the past, the date of this is unspecified. *Grif - Looks at him as a friend, but at times gets irrated by his antics. *Church - Finds Church to be weird at times, but highly respects him more after she was revived by him. *Marq - She sees Marq as a friend. *Gavin - Acts hostile towards Gavin for his unique, yet irritating vocabulary and personality. *Julia Kjelland - Friend of hers. Personality She seems to have a similar, yet more bitchy personality than Yoko. She seems to be cheerful and intellectual about things like the normal Yoko, but acts a bit more aggressive towards people when irritated. Category:Evil Verse Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Berserk Mode User Category:Dead Category:Female Category:Human